[unreadable] Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) seeks funds to construct Phase I of a new building at the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). The proposed facility will be called the Non-SPF Group Housing and Central Support Building. Rapid research growth, expansion of Specific Pathogen Free (SPF) breeding colonies, and enforcement by USDA of the "Draft Policy on Environment Enhancement for Nonhuman Primates," necessitate additional social housing for nonhuman primates (NHPs) and increased animal central support space. Our long-term objectives are to: 1) provide housing for NHPs in social groups or pairs whenever possible; 2) protect growing populations of SPF Indian Origin Rhesus Macaques; 3) free-up cage space for the growing number of research projects; and 4) provide state-of-the-art central support facilities to benefit all NHPs at ONPRC. To accomplish these objectives, we are proposing to construct a Non-SPF Group Housing and Central Support Building in two phases, the first phase to be funded with this C06 grant. Phase 1 of the proposed building will be 12,690 gross square feet (gsf) and will include 16 animal holding rooms to house up to 160 adult non-SPF NHPs in groups of 8-10 animals, a non-SPF clinic/hospital/nursery, a new central diet kitchen with pantry, walk-in cooler, walk-in freezer, centralized commercial feed storage, and a separate room to prepare and distribute produce for NHP enrichment as part of the Psychological Well Being program. Specific Aim 1 proposes to construct indoor group housing and support facilities (clinic, hospital, nursery) for non-SPF NHPs. Specific Aim 2 proposes to construct central nutritional and enrichment support facilities (diet kitchen, pantry, cooler, freezer, produce processing, and feed storage) to service all OHSU NHPs. [unreadable] [unreadable]